


N/A

by bubbles1200



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbles1200/pseuds/bubbles1200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a vague idea, I don't think I'll continue this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	N/A

**Author's Note:**

> OK so here's the basic setup, Akihito has been gone for three weeks, presumably kidnapped, and Asami has been pissed. I don't know. This one scene has been going through my head for weeks I just had to write it down. I don't think I'll add more to this story. sorry, you guys imagine what happens afterward all you want. Any grammar mistakes are my own.

“Get out Kid.” The words were almost said under the stranger’s breath, and the push given to said kid was not gentle. In fact, none of what happened to the kid was kind or gentle. He stumbled out breathing heavy, his breaths coming out as steam in the cold wet night air. 

He could still feel the sting of the needle where the men jabbed him. The car skidded on the wet pavement as it sped out of the alley. The rain was coming down in heavy blocks he could hardly see through it. Just thinking of getting out of the rain, the kid stumbled to the first open building he could see. 

The warehouse wasn’t empty. The second he got in the building he could see clearly, albeit his vision was blurry from the drugs, but clearly enough to see a man in a dark suit shoot a guy tied to a chair. Eyes widening he took a step back and ended up hitting a rack that fell over scattering paint cans and making enough racket to wake the dead. 

The man in the suit turned his gun pointed. His golden eyes landing on the boy whose face had turned pale even as his breathing turned heavier. 

Asami felt his blood boil as he saw his precious Akihito standing there looking like death. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy, for Akihito had been missing for three weeks and Asami had torn down Tokyo looking for him, or if he should be mad that Akihito witnessed this. 

Not caring about anything other than Akihito at that moment Asami rushed towards him and picked his precious one up. 

Akihito for his part couldn’t comprehend anything other than knowing that the man who picked him up had killed the man in the chair. His mind was a mess, and he had been through hell, for he didn’t know how long. 

He had been walking a tightrope of confusion and pain for what felt like years and now he thought he was finally free only to see even more death and caused by someone he thought would come save him. Now he realized that all those taunts of Asami not coming to his rescue were true because Asami was too busy killing people. 

He knew Asami was an underworld power and he was killer but knowing this and seeing it firsthand are two different things. 

Asami. His Asami had killed in front of him, and he was too drugged up to care about anything but to have a sudden jab of fear, for he had seen nothing but death since he’d been taken he didn’t need to see more. He didn’t need to see Asami kill someone. 

The fear, the confusion, the pain, the cold, the way his insides were burning, everything was just too much for his body to handle blackness clouded his vision. The last thing Akihito saw through a tunnel of blackness was Asami standing over him with a worried expression on his face, and a thought filtered in through his tired mind. ‘If Asami didn’t care for him, why did he look so worried?’

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I got...really I don't even know why I'm posting it. Thank You for reading and constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
